What is the distance between the center of the circle with equation $x^2+y^2=2x+4y-1$ and the point $(13,7)$?
Answer: Moving terms to the LHS, we have $x^2-2x+y^2-4y=-1$. Completing the square on the quadratic in $x$, we add $(2/2)^2=1$ to both sides. Completing the square on the quadratic in $y$, we add $(4/2)^2=4$ to both sides. We are left with the equation $x^2-2x+1+y^2-4y+4=4 \Rightarrow (x-1)^2+(y-2)^2=4$. Thus, our circle has center $(1,2)$. The distance between this center and the point $(13,7)$ is $\sqrt{(13-1)^2+(7-2)^2}=\boxed{13}$.